


Relax

by Si_Cha



Category: Death Race (2008), Death Race 2000 (1975)
Genre: Dom! Jensen, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Gun Kink, M/M, Potential exihibition, Sex Toys, Sub! Joe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: Joe有些烦躁，Jensen需要做点什么。





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：仔细看tag，用枪插，潜在的暴露。  
> 声明：角色属于对方和原作  
> 这一对真是太好玩了，sly演的原版主角B，jason演的改编版主角A，真是好好拉

第二轮比赛结束了，人们欢呼着“科学怪人”，一遍又一遍。一旁的巨炮乔·维泰博则被大家所无视，他看了科学怪人一眼，然后快步离开。面具后的简森先是皱起眉头，形成一个“几”字的形状，然后又松开，扬起嘴角。他没有理会铁栏那头的呼喊声，以较慢的步伐向前走着，直到他能摘下他的面具。

简森中午没能在食堂见到乔，不过想想乔之前的反应，倒也十分正常。简森想象了一下如果乔在这里会发生什么，一脸不耐地吃着没有煮熟的玉米，然后将盘子摔到地上，接着就会得到狱警的一番教训，不是什么好事。他决定之后到修理间去找乔。

他不在修理间，但简森到了之后没多久他便出现了，依然散发着一股他人勿近的气息。他走到简森面前，没等简森开口，他便说道：“滚出我的地盘。”字字清晰。

简森挑眉看着乔，周围的人见乔没有反应也没有进一步的动作。良久后，简森笑着说道，“我可不这么认为。”

乔变得更加不耐烦，他从鼻腔中长舒一口气，赶走了修理员和其他人，“你想要什么。”

简森将手伸到背后，掀起衬衣，从裤腰上拿出一样东西，然后继续背在后面。他走上前，与乔之间的距离缩短到几厘米，乔偏过头，但没有推开他。简森将手里的东西套在了乔的脖子上，金属扣啮合的声音十分清晰。简森后退几步，欣赏着乔套着黑色皮质项圈的脖颈，“完美。”然后他重新拉近两人之前的距离，他用右手食指的第一个指节勾住项圈上的金属环，将项圈向下拉了一点，露出了乔的喉结。他无法看到乔的面部，但是可以看到乔的喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下移动。他凑过去，亲吻了一下喉结，然后沿着侧面一路向上吻到耳根，“这就是我想要的。”

乔从被带上项圈的那一刻开始便一动不动，目光也变得迷茫了，等到简森退到金属网前，他的目光聚焦在了眼前人的身上。

“脱下衣服。”简森抱臂靠在金属网上。

乔迅速地脱下西装，解下领带，将它们挂在身后的枪管上，西装外套上粉色的“终结”一词有些刺眼。他将手上移到衬衣领口处，飞快地解开了接下来的几粒扣子。

“慢一点。”简森的声音中带着笑意。

乔放慢了手上的速度，伴随着纽扣一颗接一颗穿过扣眼，衬衣完全敞开，露出了里面的白色背心，被白色背心所包裹的胸膛勾勒出胸肌的线条，已经硬了的乳头也在背心上形成了一个小突起。他脱下衬衣，手臂上的肌肉随之移动。衬衣被扔向后方，落在了被改装成重型武器的道奇公羊的车顶上。接着他脱掉了背心，手臂抬起的时候露出了两边的肋骨。他脱掉底裤的时候动作尤其缓慢，用大拇指勾住内裤边轻轻下拉，已经有些硬了阴茎从前缘弹出。

简森面不改色地看着对方把所有衣物脱掉，然后拿出润滑剂扔向乔。乔的反应很快，他接住润滑剂，不等简森发号，他便抹了些在手上。“坐在挡风玻璃前面的那块金属板上面。”乔爬了上去，冰冷的金属让他忍不住打了个寒颤。“双腿张开，你知道你该做什么了。”

乔用四指来回抚摸着穴口周围，然后用中指按压着穴口，接着缓慢地推了进去，他来回抽插着，另一只手抚摸着上半身。“别碰你自己。”乔只好用那只手撑着车身，另一只手则继续在后穴中前后运动。简森看着眼前的一幕，呼吸逐渐变得沉重。乔直接又加入了两根手指，他直视着简森，三根粗壮的手指在后穴中抽插着，胯部迎合着手上的运动。他偶尔撑开穴口，后穴由于光线无法射入而显得漆黑，偶尔完全退出来，穴口便会在简森的眼前完全闭合。

简森感觉有些燥热，胯下也逐渐硬了起来，但作为一个支配者，他早已能够很好地控制住自己的行为。他眼角瞥到了一旁的管状物，视线从乔身上移开了一会儿。管状物是道奇公羊所装备的M1919的枪管，上面有许多具有散热作用的小孔。“停下来。”乔享受的表情瞬间变得疑惑了起来。“用枪管操你自己。”

乔这次睁大眼睛看着他，但仍然保持沉默。

简森突然想起了什么，“稍等一下。”他离开了乔的修理间，很快便拿着一块反光玻璃回来了。他将一个箱子推到道奇的前方，把反光玻璃架在了上面。虽然反光玻璃没有镜子好，但现在也只有这了。他站在乔身后，看着镜子里的乔。乔仍然保持着微睁双眼的样子，没有其他动作。“你听到我说的，动起来。”

乔走到一旁，看着枪管，露出痛苦的表情，然而没有拒绝简森。他将衣物从枪管上推下去，往枪管上涂了些润滑剂，然后对准枪口，慢慢地将身体向后推，让枪管没入自己的体内。他左手抓着枪管后端，右手抓住身侧的金属板，手上泛白。每一个孔眼进入的时候，他都会发出很轻的痛苦而又带有一丝快感的呻吟声。简森看着他，屏住呼吸，直至枪管无法更加深入。乔缓慢地向前移动腰身，同时长舒一口气，直至枪管只剩前端仍在体内。

乔来回移动着，先是比较缓慢，逐渐他适应了散热孔的存在，尽管依旧有些疼痛，但他的速度还是快了起来。他可以从镜子里看到简森的头部，简森专注地看着乔，时而看着乔和枪管的交合，时而看着乔充满快感的表情。他的左手突然在枪管上来回移动着，他看着简森，简森没有制止他，所以他继续了下去。前液从马眼中流出，尖锐的枪口偶尔会撞击到前列腺，这时乔总会大喊一声“操”，然而枪管无法让他得到满足。

“我想要你，先生。”乔努力让迷离的眼神从镜中聚焦到简森的双眼。

“看来你还是不太懂规矩。”简森直起身，双手插在口袋里，嘴角有了一抹微笑。

乔闭上嘴，继续着腰上的动作。但很快他便忍不住低声说着，“先生，求你了，求你了。”

简森沉默片刻，然后让乔停了下来。“过来这里。”乔让枪管完全离开自己的身体，转身前简森可以看到穴口还未完全收缩。他走到简森面前，简森将五指插入乔的黑色的发丝之间，另一只手捏了一把乔浑圆的臀部，“啪”的一声拍在上面。他抚摸着乔的臀部和后腰，偶尔用整张手掌，手上的茧滑过光滑的皮肤，偶尔只会让中指滑过腰线。同时他抓住乔的头发向后拉，使他向后仰着头，露出颈部。他将双唇落在颈项露出的每一寸皮肤上，也在许多地方用牙齿抵住皮肤轻轻吮吸，留下了吻痕。

他伸出舌头舔过乔的喉结，口水向下流入项圈与脖颈的缝隙之间。他一路向上舔着，暴露在空气中的舌头逐渐变得干燥，与皮肤之间的相对运动有了更大的阻力，但他还是及时到达了补给站。他的双唇覆在乔的上面，乔的双唇微张，他直接将舌头送入对方口中。他的舌尖滑过乔的牙龈和口腔壁，除开上壁的所有地方，最后与乔的软舌纠缠在一起。

他的左手从臀部移到股缝上，来回摩擦着，偶尔经过穴口，穴口便张开，欢迎着他。他停止了这个亲吻，乔迎了上来。简森拉着乔的头发，制止了他的行动。他没有去擦嘴角的唾液，“你可真是饥渴啊，我的小贱人。”说完简森猛地插入三根手指，顶向乔的前列腺，乔倒吸一口气。接着他将手指抽出，松开乔的头发，“跪下来。”

乔“咚”的一下跪在了地上，听那声音，简森觉得肯定会留下淤青。乔迅速伸手去解扣子，却怎么也没法让扣子穿过扣眼。简森伸出手摸了摸他的头发，“耐心点。”乔这才顺利将扣子解开。拉下拉链、掏出性器的动作乔倒是做得很顺畅。简森从背部已经松开的裤腰处拿出了另一样东西——有着科学怪人面具外观的硕大阳具。乔顺着简森的动作看过去，又回头看着眼前巨大的真东西，忍不住咽了下口水。他握住简森的根部，伸出舌头在顶端舔了一下，引来简森的低声呻吟。接着他便将其全部纳入口中，巨大的阴茎将他的双颊撑开。

顶部被含住时简森将头重重地靠在了铁丝网上，温暖湿润的口腔逐渐包含自己的感觉让他长舒一口气。接着他低下头，看着乔，乔也抬眼看着他。简森看着乔的上唇一直向前移动，感受着乔用另一只手抚摸着自己的阴囊，感受着乔一直将自己推过口腔底部，到达喉管，乔紧闭双眼。视觉和触觉上的双重刺激让简森抓住乔的头发在他嘴里冲撞起来，一边努力达到自己的节奏，一边不让乔呛到。他每一下都顶到最深处，唾液顺着双唇与阴茎间的缝隙留了出来，使得简森的性器看起来亮晶晶的。

“骑在我身上。”简森松开手，乔顺着向外舔了一遍然后完全松开，他扶住简森的背部将其推倒在地。——简森低声惊呼，直起上半身，“我可没让你那么做。”声音里带着笑意。除此之外，他再没说什么。——乔的小腿和脚背贴在地面上，他从简森长裤的口袋里拿出了印有“弗兰克斯坦因”字样和弗兰克头像的安全套，套在了简森的性器上。接着他的右臂绕过简森，从后面扶住简森的肩膀，左手握住简森的阴茎，引导着它进入自己的身体。

简森忍住自己迅速插进去的欲望，尽管之前乔已经进行过很好的扩张。乔坐到底之后便用另一手以同样的方式扶住了简森另一边的肩膀。他充满激情地上下移动着身体，努力让对方撞击到自己敏感点。他的臀部打在简森的大腿上，性器夹在两人之间上下晃动着，在简森的衣料上摩擦，留下了印记。简森扶着乔的腰侧，跟着乔的节奏挺进着。乔向后仰着头，简森看着汗水沿着脖子流入项圈与皮肤间的缝隙中，看着上面的金属环上下跳动着。他从鼻腔里呼出一口气，按住乔的后脑使其看向他自己。剧烈的运动让乔的头发湿漉漉的，他的额头上也有着细密的汗珠，一缕头发掉落在眼前。简森用之前按住他后脑的那只手将这缕头发捋到后面，乔涣散的眼神里多了一点惊讶。

简森低沉地问道，“为什么你之前总是一副非常不爽的样子。”

乔睁大眼睛看着简森，粗短的呼吸稍微停顿了一下，腰上的动作也减慢了一会儿。简森用力一个挺进，撞击在乔的前列腺上，乔大骂了一句什么，简森猜想是意大利语。接着他调整呼吸，“你知道我跟弗兰克的关系不好，”但还是上气不接下气，“我只需要再赢两局就可以出狱了，而弗兰克——”甚至偶尔需要停下来吸上几口气，“——只需要再赢一局就可以出狱了。虽然我不愿意承认——操——但是弗兰克的水平的确很好，而且大家都只会关心他。”说这话时乔稍稍偏过头，他停顿了一会儿，然后看着简森，“最重要的是，你现在是弗兰克。”

听到这些话，简森有些激动，他倒是没有因为乔知道自己的身份而感到诧异，毕竟他是乔，对手总是会观察得十分细致。让简森险些控制不住自己的是乔这句话所暗示的感情，但他不想要暗示。“说清楚。”简森胯上的力道泄露了他的情绪。他决定等会儿再将人造阳具塞进乔的屁眼里。

“哈……好，我不想死，我想离开这个鬼地方，但是我也不想你死，”他突然停下，简森以为他这就结束了，准备惩罚他，但他只是在深呼吸，酝酿情绪，“我喜欢你，我对你产生感情了。”

这就是简森想要的，他也想要扔掉阳具，让乔四肢着地，从后面干他，但他真的很想看到乔的屁股里塞着两个鸡巴，一个真的，一个假的，他是不会与其他人分享的。于是他命令乔四肢着地，侧面对着镜子，“从镜子里看我操你的地方。”

简森给有着科学怪人面具外观的人造阳具抹上大量的润滑剂，然后慢慢地向乔身体里推。之前枪管的扩张十分有效，简森推得不太吃力，只是他不能移动自己的阴茎而已。乔眉头微皱，但没有说什么，简森知道这还远远达不到需要说出安全词的地步，但乔可能会受到伤害却不说什么，这对之后的事情影响很大，“乔，如果你受不了的，可以告诉我。”

乔不仅没有说话，甚至主动移动腰身，他知道简森想要什么。简森难得地没有制止他，也没说话，只是更加努力地将人造阳具往乔的后庭里塞，这让自己的阴茎被挤得厉害，再加上肉壁的摩擦，简森觉得自己快要顶不住了。好在人造阳具很快就塞到底，这下简森的龟头被压住，他感觉更加刺激了。他将人造阳具吸在自己的身体上，固定住乔的腰部。

乔现在满面通红，他的身上布满细密的汗珠，额头上更是如此，他双唇微启，嘴唇上也因为唾液而闪闪发光，他平时脸上总是写满不悦，但现在简森能看到的只有情欲。他深呼吸几次，让自己冷静，然后慢慢地移动胯部。他不敢做出太大的动作，害怕好不容易进入的人造阳具又滑出来，但即使只是这样，乔也有些受不了了，他紧闭双眼，在忍受些什么。

“乔，睁眼。”简森说话时再次重重地撞击乔的前列腺。乔看起来像是快要哭出来了。

“我办不到，先生。”乔的声音果然带着哭腔。

简森拉了下乔脖子上的项圈，“但是你应该做到。”接着依旧用力地在他身体里冲撞。

乔试着睁眼，很快又闭上，“我看到你那样干我，我就想射，先生。”他像狗一样喘了几口气后睁开眼睛，“请让我射吧，先生。”

乔的目光就像一条希望主人陪他玩的狗，简森有些心动。“如果你真的要射的话那你就要承担相应的后果。”——在射过后最敏感的时候还要被我按在地上干。这句话奏效了，乔没再闭上眼睛，盯着他们交合的地方。

泪水从乔的眼角流出，他不停地叫唤，像是恨不得让全监狱的人都知道他是简森的母狗一样。简森加快速度，他担心乔憋出问题的话会对之后的事情有影响。他的阴茎也一直受到强烈的刺激，要是放松自己或是有些紧张的话，他早就射了。这样一来，他很快就可以射了。他再次拉扯乔的项圈，“可以射了。”乔闷哼一声，阴茎不停地抽动，射在了地上。简森也射了，他小心翼翼地拔出人造阳具，有些希望自己这次没有带套，这样他就可以把这根漆黑的东西塞进乔的嘴里，看他舔它的那副淫荡模样。

简森将衣物放在乔的身边，没有取下乔的项圈。他凑到乔耳边告诉他，“放松点，不用担心我们中有一个人会死去，下次开赛的前一天晚上来见我，记住，乔。”

他说完便离开了，留下赤身裸体的乔在那里。他用自备的锁锁上门，将钥匙扔进去，别人可以看乔，简森想，但他只能是我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 五年前车开到一半其实忘了要写什么，现在挖出来闭眼瞎开就完了。


End file.
